bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolt
Jolt is the younger twin stepsister of Bolt, having his features except with black tipped ears. Appearance Jolt is a female White German Shepherd AND Black German Shepherd mix with a permanent black lightening bolt just behind her left shoulder. She has erect, black tipped ears and deep brownish-amber eyes with a fluffy tail like her brother's along with a big, black nose. She then has a brownn collar and a pink tag with the cursive handwriting, "Jolt" imprinted on it. Personality Unlike her brother, she is a bit more realistic and understands that powers are all an act and that they only come from the inside. But she still plays along, often forgetting and being surprised by her laser eyes, super speed, etc. Jolt is also extremely caring and kind, often being shy and not wanting to be as forceful as her brother(ex. When Bolt thought Mittens was evil), unless it's the only option. Bio Being his step-sister, Jolt was placed in the pet store Bolt was in-just a 3 months after he was taken by Penny. She came from the streets, born a stray with Bolt's dad and her mother, Hope. She was taken in after she chased a pigeon in the road, almost getting hit by a pound truck. Fortunately, the truck stopped and because she was young, the truck drove her to a pet store to be adopted. When she was 3 months, the pet store owner was about to send her to the pound when her speed assisted her in escaping from his grip. She ran across the pavement, into the street until bumping into a cat named Mittens. Startled, she yelped and ran onto the street, only to be saved by her long, lost stepbrother, Bolt. With Bolt towering over her in a menacing way, she kicked his stomach and ran, leaping over a fence but before Bolt could catch her, his head got stuck in the fence, losing sight of her. Jolt crashed into a dumpster and it was only then she finally gained focus. Paws bleeding, she hopelessly whimpered, wishing now she was at the pound. Jolt then decided to follow the scent of food, to a truck that went to the trailers. There she met Rhino, living with him temporarily until she could get back to the pet store. It wasn't until after a month when the two met again, Jolt standing over Rhino and protecting him from Bolt's and Mitten's harm. After some reasoning, Jolt allowed Bolt and Mittens to get close, scolding Rhino to stay in his ball for extra protection. When Bolt mentioned they were on a mission, Jolt sighed and stayed back, not wanting to leave her recently new home. Refusing to leave his stepsister, he found another leash and trapped her with it. Having no choice-except Rhino-, the group followed Bolt across the states to find Penny. Emotional that her brother was leaving, she decided to follow him, devastated from the news. When Penny got trapped in the fire, she helped Bolt with the bark, only to faint afterwords, leaving him with a final goodbye. With another reason to not give up, Bolt successfully saved Penny and Jolt. Afterwords, Penny invited Jolt to stay with her as well as Mittens. Telling Bolt she's seen him act, she wanted to be an actor but because Penny quit, she decided to leave. Fortunately, Penny's best friend, Alexander wanted the same and the two soon met. Jolt became Alex's pet. Bolt and Jolt soon bonded together and became the best of step-siblings. And they lived happily ever after(like in the movie xD)~ Trivia * She has a crush on Max, a stray German Shepherd. * She's afraid of cars, traffic, the road, roadkill and dying on the street/getting run over. * Jolt's soulmate is Rhino and if Bolt never came, she would have crushed for him. * Bolt is 3 months older than Jolt. She is now a year old, so he's a year and three months old. * She loves the same toys, Bolt does. * She often fights with Mittens, but they end up laughing afterwards. * Alex lives right beside Penny's house. * Her voice is Nala from The Lion King aka Moira Kelly. * She likes it when only Bolt, Alex or Penny calls her Joltie. She can tolerate if it's Penny's parents, Alex's parents, Mittens or Max but that's all. Anyone else, the teeth are bared. * She has a movie called, "Jolt The Superpup" * Her height is under-average so she still looks like a puppy. Stories Escape! My Stepbrother and I Jolt the Superpup Promo Gallery Jolt's Collar.png|Jolt's Collar/The Intro to her movie, "Jolt The Superpup" Jolt2.png|Jolt's over for a visit! Jolt3.png|Wild Jolt, gazing over the horizon....when her brother waves a stick in her face! Jolt4.png|Jolt as a puppy! Jolt5.png|Rhino and Jolt meet Bolt and Mittens, Jolt's not trusting these too.... Jolt6.png|Jolt wants to play....but first....let her take a selfie! Jolt7.png|Jolt is trying to escape and Bolt is not pleased, causing him to leash her like Mittens. They're now both complaining, x3. Jolt8.png|The gang decides to jump off a bridge and onto a train! Jolt is not liking it-her leash also snaps off, leaving her stranded on the side of the bridge. (Click pic for more x3) Bolt9.png|Bolt DVD Cover with Jolt On It! :3 Bolt10.png|Jolt, Bolt and another dog playing around at a park! P.S This is after Jolt loses her former pet store collar. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pups Category:Super dog Category:Dogs Category:Pups related to Bolt